paradise found
by indie chick xoxo
Summary: When Luther is framed for murder he goes to an unlikely saviour, Alice. Can she leave her killer past behind, can John ever see past it, and will they ever act on their chemistery.


Chapter 1

It was an extremely infrequent event, sporadic in it's occurrence, and something which she truly detested doing. Sleep. The annoyance, the sheer humanity of it repulsed and infuriated her. She had always regarded herself as superior, able to defy the restraints of her human vessel and forgo the necessities of life. Yes; in many ways she was superior. Her brilliant mind her most precious asset, and yet as she slid beneath the sheets they embraced her, enveloping her in a slumber. There was no dreams that greeted her though, there never was, just the all encompassing blackness, the darkness that mirrored her soul.

She heard the noise immediately, her senses so astute. She did not startle. She was the predator, she was not weak and vulnerable, no she would turn this intruder into the prey. With that thought she cautiously made her way from the bed to reach for a razor. It's not the size of the weapon it's what you do with it she smirked to herself.

As she slowly embarked towards the door she caught her reflection in the mirror. It was an amusing sight, a petite woman in her silk pyjamas armed with only a razor. She knew that looks could be deceiving though, her demur and innocent exterior was merely subterfuge to conceal the evil within.

There he was. Him. Yes he was a threat to her, but she did not expect a home visit. Initially he had wanted her confined to a cell, to languish in jail for all eternity, and she, she wanted to taunt him, to test whether he was an opponent worthy of her attention. Now their relationship had contorted into something more disturbing, not a friendship, more a reluctant co dependency. He; needed to trap her into a confession at least that is what he had deluded himself into believing, what he really needed was an accomplice. He could not work within the constrictions of the law. Following protocol would not save lives, whilst his and Alice's unorthodox methods proved effective. She also tried to convince herself that her motivations were for selfish reasons. That is how it began, in John she had found someone that could see her true self, it was liberating, and her pride relished the acknowledgement. She could finally receive the credit for her brilliance. Though at the church that day; she had admitted something to herself; in her world of perpetual nothingness, her twisted belief that everything was inconsequential was disputable, because now she knew. It did mean something to her. John meant something to her.

"If you wanted a key I would have given you one" it intimated sarcasm, yet it was said with all sincerity.

"I thought you didn't sleep" he retorted.

"Not often and not for very long. Why are you here?"

"I'm in trouble and I needed somewhere safe to go"

"Safe". She smiled, she did not intend to look so wicked but it unnerved John all the same.

"This is serious Alice, I need to know I can trust you".

"Why don't you tell me what's happened, and I'll make you a drink". This time her smile bared no maliciousness, maybe even a touch of concern. John noticed this, he had come here for sanctuary not compassion; yet he had to admit he felt relieved that he had at least on person in the world he could rely on, even if she was a killer.

John recalled the nights events, stopping intermittently to sip his coffee, Alice listened intently, and where anyone else would be horrified at these revelations she maintained her detached apathy. John had told of his partner being murdered by his corrupt colleague. How the police suspected him for the crime, and how his wife did not believe in his innocence and had refused to help him. When he had recalled all the details he realised how composed he was. Was sociopath contagious?

Alice's expression never altered, yet the truly unexpected happened "I'm sorry" She said "for your loss" she expanded.

Luther was naturally stunned by such a declaration, this night had been inexplicable, but Alice exercising empathy was unequivocal. "You really mean that don't you?"

"Yes I do, but I think now is the time to be pragmatic, your on the run for murder".

"And the real killer is still out there doing god knows what."

"Alright then time for some creative problem solving, but first you should get some rest".

"No I can't sleep. I have to do something, I can't just sit here."

"John it's been a long day, and tomorrows going to be even longer, I promise you everything's going to be ok".

She said it so earnestly that he was inclined to believe her. "You do believe I didn't do it, don't you?"

"Of course I do".

"Why are you so certain?"

"Because I've never believed in anything before. Until you."

"Could it be that I'm melting you cold, cold heart?"

"What heart?" she smirked. She then proceeded to her room "Night John".

"Night Alice". John shook his head at the insanity of it all. Yes this was a strange day indeed, but what was to happen next no one could have predicted.

Chapter 2

The instant the first beam of light crept through the blinds John felt the previous days troubles come rushing back. For a few merciful hours he lay in blissful albeit unconscious ignorance. The irony was; his place of refuge was the proverbial lions den. Yet if anyone was capable of helping him, it was Alice. Although Alice's particular brand of helping usually involved violence and murder.

As he forced himself into an upright position his head began to throb. His problems appeared insurmountable and in his newly incapacitated state he realized that he did not even have a plan of action to rectify his sea of troubles. A clattering noise in the distance interrupted his thought process, and jolted him back into awareness. He tried to acquaint himself with his unfamiliar surroundings, and regain some semblance of rational thinking. Another unidentifiable noise caught his attention and true to form he proceeded to investigate.

"Morning sleepy head". Her chirpy demeanour seemed so diametrically apposed to all that John knew about her and contradicted all she had said and done before. "Morning" he replied, unsure of the etiquette to adopt. He didn't think there was a president for this situation. He could not forget who she was, what she had done, that was irrefutable, but right now he did not have copious options or alternatives. As much as he hated to admit it; he needed her.

"Coffee" she asked, still in a somewhat animated voice.

"Please. I don't suppose you have any headache tablets too?"

"Sorry I haven't"

"What you don't get sick"

"I have a high pain threshold, but why don't you drink this and get a shower, and I'll go to the shop and get you some."

Before he could protest she had sprung up and was half way out the door, and though he did not want to be an inconvenience her suggestion sounded appealing.

"And when I get back you can tell me what you'd like for breakfast" she exclaimed, before giving one last dazzling smile that provoked John into giving her a grateful smile in return. His eyes became transfixed on her, she was unaware of this as she put on her coat, her striking hair and delicate features gave her an angelic appearance. With this thought the door slammed shut. John made his way to the shower and thought she has to be an angel if she's going to save me.

The detective in him could not resist the opportunity to browse the place, he did not know what he expected to find, hopefully nothing incriminating; right now he was relying on her to get him out of his own predicament. There was nothing personal, no trinkets or memento's, no pictures or ornaments, and certainly nothing of sentimental value. All that was to be anticipated though, Alice wasn't exactly the keepsake kind of girl. What did surprise him was the relative normality of everything else, not that he had pre-empted death metal posters and sacrificing alters, but the every day items, talc, toothpaste, shampoo, of course she used these things; he reprimanded himself at his own stupidity. Curiosity still induced him to pick up her lipstick; which was casually left on the side. 07 Pink blossom. John knew it was not significant, but all the same he did not associate such things with her, she was indeed an enigma.

He was contemplating aborting the shower idea, he had spent far too much time perusing her possessions and now there would be inadequate time shower before she returns. Only the thought of the day ahead made him decide otherwise, it could be prison showers from now on. He made his way towards the bathroom his head still pounding, he only paused when he noticed a solitary bookshelf in the corner. It was designed to be duel purpose, having a separate section for CD's and films, however this area remained empty. John shook his head, what did he think; that she'd wind down with some hip/hop and R'n'B, and that in her leisure time she enjoyed a chick flick with some pop corn. He moved his attention to her collection of books, they all seemed far too academic for him, he could barely understand the titles. The only anomaly, the only book that deviated from the science genre, was one that was quite familiar to him. Paradise lost.

They had talked of this book in the church; it was a somewhat profound conversation, he wondered whether she had this book previously or bought it after the event. He wondered if it mattered. He was confused that day, he had lost hope, but of all people; she restored his faith, his faith in what he was doing, his faith in love, and most importantly his faith in humanity. He had never believed Alice had the capacity to show kindness, he thought she was unable to grasp the concept of a selfless deed; but she had proved him wrong.

She had killed Henry Madson. It seemed absurd to him that this would make him see good in her; but it was her motivations that changed his perception of her. It wasn't the same as his, he had left him to die because of the perverse things he had done, she had done it for him. He thought that her strange fascination with him was the psychopath in her wanting to play her sadistic games, but a thought that had never occurred to him entered his mind and sent a shiver down his spine, did she actually care about him.

As the first drops of water slid down his back he felt momentary relief, he rested his head on the cold tiles and let it soothe him. Perhaps he could just stay here indefinitely, no he had to clear his name, the fact that people could suspect him as the perpetrator irked him; especially Zoe. She was his wife; how could she think he was capable of this, she should trust him despite what the evidence says. He felt the emotion rise up within him but he pacified himself with the thought that she is been corrupted, he wants her to believe I'm guilty. Bang. The front door closed behind her as she struggled inside with bags. She had only intended to get tablets, but once she was at the store she realized that if John were staying for a while she would need some food. She rarely ate, it was not for pleasure, only sustenance; so she only had the bare minimum in. She began to unload the shopping away, she surprised herself at how content she was in doing this, how natural it felt. 'I will cook John breakfast' she thought with a satisfied smile, then it's time for some creative problem solving she thought as she caressed the gun placed in the kitchen draw. This time her signature menacing smile became etched on her angelic face.

Since the banging of the front door John had been aware of Alice's return, due to this he had made a concerted effort to hurry things along. He dried himself on the fresh new towels left out for him, and tried to leave the bathroom in a presentable state. As soon as he opened the bathroom door the smell that lingered in the air enticed him into the kitchen. Alice was oblivious to him watching her; she delicately slid an assortment of food onto a plate; which it's self rested on a tray with a napkin and pot of tea. She gracefully glided around the kitchen resembling a 50's style housewife, John was accustomed to breakfast in the local greasy spoon, this was preferable, this was nice. Alice gently placed the tray on the table, spun round to find John staring. "Breakfasts ready".

Small talk wasn't john's speciality, and it certainly wasn't Alice's. Despite this; the silence wasn't uncomfortable. John devoured his meal; he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning, when he had been so optimistic about the day just for it to end so hideously. Alice meanwhile flipped through the newspaper; she seemed quite captivated by it, but John new she had bought it for him. As John poured his second cup of tea she passed the paper to him and he began browsing it. She had only eaten half a slice of toast, she really mustn't eat mused john. He then realized she was now reading the woman's supplement free with the paper. There was a section on women empowerment, is your boyfriend cheating, and 10 ways to a better you. Ha. It will take more than a well meaning article; she did seem to be giving it her undivided attention, though her face looked utterly perplexed.

When they'd finished John decided the conversation was unavoidable "So, what are we going to do?"

"Well firstly we have to clear your name".

"And how do you propose we do that".

"By incriminating Reed".

"Oh right, easy. Except for the fact I have no way of getting near the evidence or the crime scene, in fact I'm likely to get arrested as soon as I step outside".

"Don't worry, I've already got Reeds address, I'll go there now".

"What? Why".

Alice carefully placed the gun on the table; ensuring that the cloth it was wrapped in protected her from leaving finger prints. John sighed; shaking his head dismayed.

"Alice tell me you are not been serious".

"Oh calm down I'm just going to plant it".

"Why; what will that prove, it's not the gun that killed Justin".

"No but it has been used in some illegal activities".

"What have you done?"

"Me, nothing. I do have it on very good authority though that any one found in possession of this will be doing a long stretch".

"It's not enough, and it doesn't clear me".

"Oh this is just the start"

The fiendish look in her eyes should have terrified him, but she knew what she was doing. The only thing that concerned him was her penchant for violence. He wanted Reed to pay for what he'd done, but he didn't want this to end in his death.

"Alice you have to be careful, if you get caught" he stopped mid sentence to try and figure out what he wanted to say "It's not fair for me to get you involved in this".

"How could I stand by and watch an innocent man go down for murder" the coy way in which she said this was blatant.

"That's not why you're doing this, you don't care about justice, or what's right and fair".

"No" she answered slyly

"This isn't a game Alice, he's already killed one person, he could quite easily hurt more, and I can't go to prison; do you know what they do to cops inside".

"I will not let that happen".

"Why? Why do you care?"

"Because I care about you".

No more was said after that, Alice cleared away the plates and began washing them, shocked at her declaration John sat back on the couch. What did this mean? He had always thought that the two people he could rely on were Zoe and Reed. That assumption was clearly wrong. He had never thought it even possible to contemplate the notion that Alice would be the only one he could trust. Yet he must have, last night in all the commotion this is where he came to. Did they have some connection that drew him to her. To think that he had some sort of special relationship with a killer chilled him to his very essence. This was all irrelevant, he was here, and he did trust her. The one thing that he dare not admit to himself; is that he cared about her too.

The plate shattered onto the floor like a billion particles combusting. It bothered her, she wasn't concentrating, she wasn't executing things with the complete precision she usually does. Her mind wasn't filled with the neat and clinical logic that she applies to everything. She hadn't even notice John coming into the kitchen. He knelt down and began picking up the bigger shards of plate, then he saw the blood dripping from her hand. "Oh here" he said while gently wrapping a towel around her hand "It's pretty deep here let me have a look". His tender touch was so, damn it she didn't know what it was, she didn't know what it made her feel, but she felt something and that scared her more than she could have ever imagined. John carefully wrapped her hand in the makeshift bandage a little more securely. "It should be ok just make sure it doesn't get infected, does it hurt".

"No I'm alright".

"Right, high pain threshold".

She faked a smile, but it came across feeble, she didn't want him to see her vulnerable, God she scorned herself the very idea of her been vulnerable seemed so preposterous. She must have been lost in thought for some time because John touched her arm "Hey you ok".

"Yeah, I'm fine" she gave him an endearing look that seemed so out of place on her, but genuine all the same.

"Well make sure you look after yourself, I care about you too you know".

Chapter 3

She had driven to his flat seemingly without paying any attention whatsoever; her mind must have automatically known the directions, when to stop, and when to signal. Road safety had never been paramount to her anyway, pedestrians were all idiots any way, they deserved to get run over.

No; she was far too concerned in dissecting her and John's last conversation, he cares about me, in what context? Because I'm helping him? Because I made him breakfast? Because I haven't killed anyone this week? Oh this is all so confusing, and exhilarating; a partner in crime, she had never been a team person, she had always preferred to be alone, but her and John could be formidable. 'Although' she thought 'John had always professed to be a good guy; fighting for the liberty of kittens and rainbows, but surely he could compromise. No I must compromise too, you must almost meet someone in the middle'. 'Damn it' she thought 'I knew I shouldn't have read that magazine, "10 ways to a better you", 'I'll be Mary frigging Poppins before the days done', 'or maybe not' she giggled as she reached for the gun in the glove compartment.

John had begun pacing Alice's apartment as soon as she'd left. He was used to been proactive, rushing around, figuring things out, catching the bad guy. He hated been so idle, but he knew that big brother was watching and he was determined not to end up in a cell. Right now he had to trust Alice, and that was a daunting prospect. He hated the silence and the stillness for another reason too, it gave him time to think. His life had begun to unravel, he had shifted into an alternative dimension; where everything was reversed. The question was, was he the same?

Having his job back had gave him a purpose, a reason to continue. He had lost his wife, at times he thought he'd lost his sanity. All he had left was his concept of right and wrong, and yet he lingered so precariously between the two, choosing to exist in the proverbial grey area. Then there was her, she came into his life quite by chance, but his fate was now hers to decide. His fascination in her could not be denied. Such diametrically opposing views and yet somehow they had begun to find middle ground. He was becoming more conniving, and disillusioned by the law, while she had apparently made steps towards becoming an actual human being.

John had just relented and sat down on the couch; when Alice walked in looking pleased with herself. It wasn't as if she was a novice, she had easily entered his apartment and hid the gun; somewhere it wouldn't be found by Reed accidentally, but somewhere the police would find it if they searched. Perfect.

"Did everything go ok?" John enquired nervously.

"Exactly to plan"

"I can't take this much longer". He said, as he flew of his chair and resumed pacing.

"It won't be for much longer, it's time to begin phase two".

"Why don't you enlighten me on phase two".

"Your friend, the one that was killed, he was murdered to protect Reeds secret, you said he was getting too close".

"Yeah he phoned me before he died, saying he had found something out about Reed".

"So Reed felt he had no choice but to kill him, then he could frame it on you".

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, what if he thought someone else knew, that person would have to be silenced too, right?"

"But nobody else does know, that's the problem".

"I know".

"What are you saying Alice, remember I just have the regular sized brain".

"I'm saying that if I let him know that I knew, he would be forced into making a move".

"A move that would involve killing you" John shouted aghast.

"No. Because it's a bluff. I phone him, tell him that I helped you go on the run; so he thinks that your out of the equation, then I say I know what he's done, and unless he pays me a sizable amount I'm going to the police".

"He's not going to give you the money, he's done too much for it, gone too far".

"No he's not going to give me the money, but he will arrange to meet me under that pretence".

"Exactly, to kill you. No, sorry Alice but think of a different plan".

"John just hear me out. I go, if I can get him talking I could get a confession, that coupled with the gun. John we could nail him, and clear you".

"Alice, I saw what he did to Justin, his body was lying in a pool of blood, full of bullet wounds, his expression…." He stopped, he couldn't bare to finish his sentence, his words could never relay the full horror anyway.

"This is our best shot, it's a good plan".

"It's a dangerous plan, you've done enough Alice, I don't want you getting any more involved than you already are, it's not fair".

"Sod not fair". She yelled. Alice so rarely lost her composure, but John was the one thing that made her do so. "I want to help you" she had regained herself somewhat but it still came out rather hysterical.

"I know you do, and that means a lot. Listen why don't we just take a breather, think about it later; my heads done in".

"Ok". She nodded sweetly "I'll make lunch".

Alice had never been particularly good at procrastinating, she liked to get the job done, she also liked to get her own way; so she would somehow have to persuade John into agreeing to her plan. Her kitchen had been very underused so far, now it was a hive of activity, only it wasn't. she stared bemused at all the pots and pans, ingredients and instructions. She had only mentioned lunch as a change of subject; she was starting to wish she hadn't. John must have sensed her bewilderment; as he came in and began helping. "Here you peel these". He instructed.

"You cook a lot?" She enquired.

"Used to, now it's a lot of takeaways and café's".

"Why?"

"Well; since Zoe left there didn't seem much point."

"Oh, sorry". Alice didn't fully understand why she was apologising, but she knew she had brought up a sore point.

"It's ok". John smiled, appreciating Alice's display of compassion.

They both continued their respective tasks in silence, but there last conversation did prompt Alice to wonder about Zoe. Yes they weren't together anymore, and apparently she and Mark were happy, but she knew that Zoe still cared deeply for John. Surely Zoe; who should theoretically know him better than anyone; would not doubt him. She knew the human mind has a tendency to see and believe what it wants, or to surmise that the most obvious solution is the correct one, but how could she not trust him. This consequently led her to another thought, one that had not even occurred to her, did she believe him. Of course she did; she did not even question it for one moment. The reason for this is twofold, she knew evil, she sensed it, she connected to it, she practically epitomized it. John wasn't evil, because ultimately he always did what he thought was right. Secondly, she was the one person he didn't have to deceive, he could be entirely truthful and she would not judge him, she would be no less inclined to help him. Then all these thoughts culminated into one profound earth shattering question, would I like John if he were evil? Or is it his goodness that compels me?

Chapter 4

She wanted to broach the subject again; but she was unsure how to persuade him. She knew this was their best option, of course it would be dangerous; but she was hardly a damsel in distress. He was too noble she concluded, noble and stubborn. She would have to make him relent.

Alice had gone into her bedroom, he didn't ask why; but presumed that she was angry at him for not agreeing to her plan. It wasn't that it wasn't a good plan, it was smart and sly; just like her, it was just that the risks were too high. He could not sacrifice Alice to save himself. The absurd thing is that she offered. No; she doesn't shy away from crime or thrills, but she's never put herself in the firing line before, she's always been the one in control of the situation. She must realize that if she did this she would be the potential victim. 'Does she realize? Does she care? Or does she care about me that much that she would risk her life for me?

"Look john" she said whilst entering the living room, but before she had time to finish he interjected.

"I know what your going to say, and don't, I'm not doing it to hurt you; I'm doing it to protect you".

"And what about you; I'm meant to be helping, and all I've done so far is cook you food".

"You have helped Alice, you've believed in me, been there when nobody else has".

"So what are you going to do then".

"I don't know yet, I'll figure something out"

"Damn it. What is wrong with you, is it that your too proud to accept help, or is it that you just don't want help from me".

"You know that's not it. Alice I don't want you to get hurt".

"What's it matter, it's what I deserve, that's what your thinking".

"I don't think that, where's all this coming from".

"It's just, Oh God. John I don't do this, I don't help people, and I certainly don't care about them. This, this is hard for me, I'm getting all neurotic and emotional, and it's scaring me. What scares me more though is the thought that I might loose you".

"And if you die, I loose you, and for some strange reason that scares me too".

"I don't understand what this is. What it means".

"Neither do I".

"We'll always be who we are, we can't change that".

"I know, but right now; I'm not a cop, I'm an alleged criminal on the run".

"And I'm?"

"A kind and selfless person providing sanctuary and giving care".

"Well aren't I a peach" she said lightening the mood.

"Your all I have, and right now I don't see that as a bad thing".

"You still haven't answered my question. What is this?

"This is us Alice. Just without all the games and ulterior motives".

"But what are we without those things".

"We're just two people who care about each other".

"Then don't push me away. Let me help you".

He walked up to her whilst she remained completely stationary, he reached out his hand and gently stroked her face, electricity pulsated through her body, like two elements reacting to one another. There was absolute silence. They both seemed in pain by what was happening, like they knew it was wrong, perverse, yet they couldn't stop. They were drawn to each other, by good and evil, love and hate, fear and passion. So as he rested his head on hers, noses touching, eyes staring intensely, they stopped; they stopped being who they were, the world fell away from them and for one perfect moment they were one.

It wasn't romantic, it wasn't tender or beautiful. Their lust, their unnatural connection; it was destructive and depraved, and yet the debauched and wicked aura that immersed the devout sinner only entranced him more. This was temptation, desire and passion. It was pleasure and pain, it was right and wrong. If this was hell then he would burn, so he made a deal with the devil; and she sealed it with a kiss.

As she lay; with her head rested upon his chest, she felt his breath, his heartbeat. His arms held her, protective yet gentle; she felt safe, cared for. Yes they'd had sex; but it was more than that, she had never felt that closeness or intimacy. She knew he now slept, and though she wanted to lay there and bask in her delight; she knew what she must do. Tomorrow the sun would rise and all the problems they faced would return. She delicately stroked his arm; lifting it slightly to free herself. She tied her silk dressing gown around her, the cold material was no substitute for John's warm hands. She opened and closed the door without making a sound, she now stood in the communal stairwell of her building. She took her phone from her pocket. She thought of John, he wouldn't understand she thought, but eventually; he would be grateful. She keyed in the number she had memorized earlier. It rung for a few seconds, then there was an answer. "Hello Reed".

"Who is this"?

"That's irrelevant, what you should be concerned about is your secret".

"My secret, what the hell are you on about, who is this".

"Oh do calm down, this is just a friendly chat between two killers".

"Whoever this is, you should know that I'm a police officer, I'm going to hang up now; but if you phone back I will have you traced and you could be in serious trouble".

"I think you're the one that will be in serious trouble; that is if I decided to share what I know".

"And what is it you know"?

"I know that you've been a very bad boy. Poor Justin; he was so young, he had the rest of his life ahead of him".

"What are you talking about, how did you know Justin".

"I didn't not personally, I know quite a lot about his demise however. For instance I know you killed him when he found out you were bent, I know that you then framed it on John to save your own skin, and I know that if I were to go to the police with proof of this you would have quite a lot of explaining to do".

"It's all lies, you have no proof of this".

"Ah but I do". She bluffed.

"What?"

"I'll show you, in fact I'll do better than that; I'll give it to you".

"And why would you do that"?

"Because in return your going to give me £20,000".

"No way".

"Are you sure about that, the evidence is quite compelling, even a slimy bastard like you couldn't wriggle out of it".

There was a long pause, Reeds mind deliberating options, formulating a plan.

"OK". He said. "There a disused warehouse on Harrington street, I will meet you there, nine o'clock today".

"Don't play me Reed, if your not there with every penny; I go straight to the police, and then you'll have to spend the rest of your life in prison with the people who you helped put away".

"I'll be there".

The line went dead. He had done exactly what she'd expected him to, and she was almost certain that he'd be there, not to pay her off but to kill her. She slipped back into the apartment, through the blinds in the living room she could see that the sun was beginning to rise, she looked at her watch. 4.25. She walked into the bedroom, John was lying in the same position as when she left, she was therefore able to slide herself back into his arms without waking him. She rested her cheek on his warm skin, she was doing this for him, so that they could have a chance of a future. Could they ever have a future? If he went back to the police force and she went back to being; her, how would that work? More pressingly though, was she going to survive the day?

Chapter 5

When he awoke to unfamiliar surroundings for the second time that week instead of being consumed by anxiety; he resigned himself to the possibility that this is what his life may be from now on. Since he had dismissed Alice's plan it seemed to him there was no alternative but to abscond, he wasn't about to rot in jail. He could go to the country; far less CCTV camera's there he thought. Or perhaps he could get hold of a fake passport and get out of the country. He didn't want to admit it to himself but he had run out of fight. He had wanted so much to exonerate himself; clear his name and regain his rightful position in the force, but now that those who had once had credence in him had abandoned him he knew he owed nothing to the law, he was on his own now. Only he wasn't he thought. Alice. He looked over at her side of the bed; but it lay empty. He looked at the clock on the nightstand behind him 8.57. Maybe she's making me breakfast he thought.

I shouldn't have had that second coffee she thought her hands tapping at her steering wheel. Calculated and concise methodical and meticulous that's what I need to be. She had stayed up after her phone call with Reed, she had tried to sleep, she had layed in John's arms wanting to absorb his affection relishing the human contact she had being devoid of for so long. Instead she became transfixed with his breath, every movement every nuance, she realized her own breath rate increased her heart beat intensified, as she looked at his face she identified the feeling. Fear.

Her fear wasn't of Reed or the police or even of her own mortality. Her fear, her only fear was of loosing John. Because at much as she hated to concede it she knew saving John from Reed would only ensure she lost him forever. Once he was acquitted he would be welcomed back into the police force, the great paragon of good there to apprehend criminals; like her. He would regain his good name; his friends, work colleagues even his wife, and then what? he certainly wouldn't need me. I would go back to being the enemy. He wouldn't do it to be cruel, he would do it because it's right. But now I have to do what's right she thought as she parked up and stared at the imposing sign 'Harrington Mill'.

She gently placed the gun in her bag next to the Dictaphone; wondering which one of these she would use. She wanted a confession that was priority one; that was the only way John's name would be cleared. Yet she knew he was likely to be armed, if he was capable of killing his friend he would surely show no restraint with me, she knew that this day could end with one of them dead. She just prayed it wasn't her.

Her heels tapped against the exposed floor boards, the high ceilings echoed the sound; yet she had no intention of being discreet, yes he wanted to kill her but first he would want to ascertain what she knew. She slid her hand in her bag and turned the Dictaphone on, she knew he would be lurking ready to ambush. The one thing he would not be expecting was her. Reed is just a greedy little man she thought I'm the psychopath.

She knew he was there right away. She did not even turn to greet him she just uttered his name under her breath "Reed", yet even that slight sound reverberated through the room, sounding menacing in its delivery.

She walked up to him each step strong, deliberate, she brushed up to him their cheeks almost touching, she placed her lips so close to his ear he could feel her breath "Take a seat detective, we have a lot to discuss". Reed followed her instruction, he knew who she was what she was capable of, yet he felt his gun strategically placed behind his jacket pressing against his skin, reassuring him that he was in control of the situation, but he would play her game. For now.

"What exactly is it that you think you know?" Posed Reed

"Oh how very coy of you detective, but I'm quite certain that what I know is indeed correct, let me see if I can remember the story exactly. Chapter one - copper gets greedy, chapter two- copper gets caught with his finger in the jam jar, chapter three- copper brutally murders his friend then sets up boss. How am I doing?"

"Whatever john's told you it's only to save his own skin"

"Lets drop the pretence shall we? I know perfectly well what you did, what I really want to know is if you enjoyed it?"

"You have no idea what your talking about you stupid bitch"

"Temper temper, your true colours are starting to show. What was your favourite part? Was it the fear in his eyes before you pulled the trigger? Or the smell of his blood? Or was it pride in the clever little plan you made to get away with it?"

"You know it wasn't like that".

"Tell me, what was it like? because I think even though you don't want to admit it secretly deep down you enjoyed it".

" I didn't he was my friend, it was an accident".

Her plan was working to perfection; goading him into a confession, but she knew full well it wasn't an accident; she wanted him to go down for murder.

"An accident" she said loudly and sarcastically " I hardly think a jury would buy that, thankfully you needn't worry about such things, but John does. Tell me why him, what had he done to you that made you decide to let him take the fall?

"It wasn't, I panicked"

"And did you really have to kill Justin? Could you not have bought his silence?"

"I tried"

"But unlike you he couldn't be corrupted, so you had no choice you had to kill him".

"I'd worked too hard to loose everything, he was gonna blow it for me"

"You still can't say it can you, those three little words, what is it denial, guilt?"

"Say what".

She smirked, bent down so she was looking directly in his eyes, her lips millimetres from his "I killed him".

He reached out and stroked her cheek much like John had done, something in his eyes changed, he no longer looked worried he looked calm, composed and she recognised what was staring back at her, she saw it every day. Evil.

"I did what I did to protect myself and the future I could have, your right I did kill Justin and while I didn't enjoy it I would do it again, so if you think you can come here demanding money, trying to ruin EVERYTHING then you are mistaken".

"Thank you, I really needed to hear you say that" she smiled, Reed oblivious to the irony.

"I'm afraid that you will regret that extension of gratitude, because you see I've already handed my notice in, in a few weeks I'll be on a beach somewhere sipping cocktails and enjoying my ill gotten gains, but in order to do that I'll have to tie up some loose ends, you been the remaining end".

They both understood what he was implying, and as he reached for his gun he was prepared to carry out his final execution, but before he could he felt a sharp object dig into his stomach "I wouldn't do that if I were you" Her words piercing like a dagger. He looked down at the Gun she was pressing against him, he lifted his hands in the air.

Chapter 6 

It had been three weeks since Reeds arrest, as she had predicted his taped confession and the Gun had been enough to clear John. He had been grateful, but as she had also predicted he had slipped back into the metaphorical bosom of the police force. She understood. He couldn't change, and she wouldn't want him to. But perhaps she could, she knew there would always be evil inside of her, corrosive, dangerous, but if she could suppress it perhaps it could open her world up to new emotions, sensations, experiences. She had opened her self up to John, she had felt things she never thought she was capable of, but now she had to let him go. They had given each other what they needed but they would always be fire and ice, heaven and hell, they could only exist as counter parts as opposites, in that respect they needed each other. One cannot exist without the other, but who knows she thought perhaps we could meet up in the grey area sometime, that special place where even sworn enemies can share a coffee or two.

He knocked apprehensively, he wanted to see her, but he hadn't quite figured out what he was going to say yet, and with Alice it is best to be prepared. Last time he was here his head was in a mess and that had seemed to severely impair his judgement. He didn't regret what had happened though, his instincts that had brought him here in the first place proved to be right, after all she did save him from going down for murder. He also needed to see that side to her, he wondered if anyone else had ever seen it. Or maybe it was him that had sparked that change in her. Before he could get lost in that thought the door opened. She was wearing a floral, floaty dress and her hair fell loosely around her face. She looked different, but she seemed different too. Happier maybe.

"John, I didn't know if I would ever see you again".

"Yeah I'm sorry I meant to come sooner things have just been hectic, with Reed and everything. I Just, I wanted to thank you, for getting him, for saving me".

"Well, your welcome, I think I'm getting pretty good at catching criminals, maybe I'll join the police".

They both laughed, but neither one of them said what they both were thinking 'What now'.


End file.
